


Lost Hearts

by viridianaln9



Series: Broken Hearts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Joan and Bella are cousins, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Bella comes looking for her older cousin Joan. Joan wants to punch Thorin and Sherlock is not good at being comforting.





	Lost Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this was in my mind and I just let it go.

**A Broken Heart**

 

"We're here Miss." The taxi driver told her. She paid him and got out of the cab looking at the building. She knew this was the right place, she felt it.

 

"221B." She whispered to herself. She stood at the door and raised her hand to knock before she changed her mind, maybe she shouldn't have come to see her, she maybe was out; She read the Blog and knew that she tended to be out. Before she can leave though the door opened and she is in-front of and older woman.

 

"Joan, what are you doing out here? Silly come on inside you two didn't have a domestic did you." Mrs. Hudson said, when she noticed the change in appearance of Joan.

 

"I'm-not." Bella began trying to correct the older woman.

 

"Oh my! What did you do to your hair?" Mrs. Hudson asked she was used to Joan's blond hair, part of her though. "It looks very pretty but I like your blond hair very much dear and I think Sherlock likes it too, is this for a case?"

 

"I-m not." Bella begins again.

 

"Well come in dear, Sherlock is sulking." Mrs. Hudson pushed her upstairs. Bella didn't know what to do? Until she was actually inside of the flat.

 

She looked at the man lying on the couch with his hand under his chin and eyes closed. She knew who he was? Sherlock Holmes the husband/flat-mate/best friend of her cousin Joan. He opened his eyes and it was like being x-rayed, he stood up.

 

"You are not Joan."

 

"I tried to tell her." Bella said nervous, she shouldn't be here, she had faced countless of things, and she needed to be brave.

 

"But you are related to her, you are not Harry, I've met her don't like her." Sherlock said. "Who are you?"

 

"I'm-I'm Bella Baggins." She said. Sherlock looked at her trying to remember something about her.

 

"Ah, you sent a letter to Joan about a year ago detailing the fact that you would be going on an adventure." Sherlock told her. He had almost being punched for that; he admits that it had been two months after coming back and Joan had not been entirely happy with him.

 

"I'm her cousin." Bella told him.

 

"You came to look for sanctuary, recent oh, sentiment." Sherlock told her. He heard the door open and someone climbed the stairs.

 

"I believe she has just arrived."

 

"Hey, Sherlock why does Mrs. Hudson think I colored my hair?" Joan asked coming up and looked at the woman standing there.

 

"Bella!" she said. "I thought you were with that guy-" she didn't get to finish before Sherlock began to talk.

 

"He threw her out, she is heart-broken, his mistake not hers, she was trying to do the right thing." Sherlock told her and looked at Billa. "He didn't deserve you."

 

"Sherlock!" Joan said walking to Bella; who had tears in her eyes. "Oh Bella." Joan said pulling the other close.

 

"Why is she sad; she will be better without him?" Sherlock asked.

 

"Sherlock that is a bit not good." Joan told him. Sherlock looked at the two and didn't say anything knowing he would be no help it was not his area.

 

#

 

It took two hours before Bella could calm down and she began to tell Joan everything that had happened. It began with their Godfather coming to her since she was an accountant to help in New Zealand a company known as Erebor, something the owner was trying to save. Bella had traded the company's main jewel for help and the owner had kicked her out of the company as in actually he, himself threw her out of his company.

 

"That-ungrateful bastard." Joan told her with unhidden anger.

 

"Oh, if I ever see him." It was then that Sherlock gave them the terrible news or good news.

 

"Is this a bad time to mention that she is going to have a child?" Sherlock told them and they both froze.

 

"What?" Bella said.

 

"Sherlock, tell me you are joking?" Joan said.

 

"I don't joke." Sherlock told her. "She misplace dinner, different flavors from her normal ones including the one you both agreed was her favorite, she is a little bit bigger in the middle, I say possibly two months pregnant a month more than you."

 

"Sherlock." Joan said they hadn't told anyone yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own this characters of courseBella Baggins   
> Joan Watson


End file.
